memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Story:Star Trek:Intrepid/Crisis on Earth 52, Part 1/Chapter One
At the Arrowcave Earth-52 Laurel is resting all bandaged up as Felicity walks over to the team. She is going to live, Typhuss how did you know that wasn't Earth-2 Laurel Felicity says as she looks at Typhuss. Because she didn't kill us and because I have met another Laurel from another Earth before, Earth 50 Laurel Typhuss says as he looks at Felicity. John chimes in. Isn't she working with the Birds in New Gotham? John says as he looks at him. Typhuss looks at him. Yes she is, that's how I know this Laurel isn't evil Typhuss says as he looks at John. Rene chimes in. How do we know that she's not gonna wake up and start that screeching she does and kills us with it, I can put a bullet in her before she can get a chance Rene says as he looks at them. Typhuss grabs his gun and looks at him. You think that this Laurel is like Earth-2 Laurel, what if you are wrong Rene and I'm not going to let you shoot her maybe you should think before you shoot Typhuss says as he looks at Rene. He looks at him. And what if you're wrong Typhuss then we're gonna miss a chance to take this Laurel out before she can kill us Rene says as he looks at them. Oliver paces about thinking. How do you know this Laurel is evil you are just guessing Rene, she asked for our help because she was hurt Typhuss says as he looks at Rene. He looks at him. Or she fake those injuries to get in here to do us all in Rene says as he looks at Typhuss as he gets in his face. Typhuss looks at him. Maybe she didn't fake it did you think of that Rene, you think she is evil because Earth-2 Laurel is that way, that's the difference between you and me I try to see the good in people Typhuss says as he looks at Rene and backs off. Rene looks at him. WE GOT TO PUT HER DOWN YOU'RE A DAMN NUT IF YOU THINK I AM GONNA TRUST HER! Rene shouts as he spins Typhuss around to face him. You are a son of bitch, we are not going to kill her now back the hell off Typhuss says as he looks at Rene. Oliver breaks them up. That's enough you two! Oliver shouts at Rene and Typhuss. Rene leaves the Arrowcave in frustration. What's Rene's problem Typhuss says as he looks at Felicity. She turns to him. Just let it go Typhuss Felicity says as she looks at Typhuss. He looks at her and then at Earth-52 Laurel laying in the bed all bandaged up. Outside in Star City Rene is walking thinking. Back in the Arrowcave Typhuss is sitting at the table alone to calm down after his fight with Rene. Felicity sits with him. You all right Typhuss? Felicity says as she looks at him. He looks at her. I have been through worse, Rene was just all in my face and I use common sense, I don't jump to conclusions Typhuss says as he looks at Felicity. She looks at him. He's just stressed out because of everything that he's been through since joining the team, and I think you made the right call bringing her here for treatment Felicity says as she looks at him. He looks at her. Thanks Felicity, I have years of experience on my side Typhuss says as he looks at Felicity. She pats his shoulder. Yeah you do Felicity says as she looks at him and leaves. Oliver walks over to Typhuss. Hey he'll be all right Oliver says as he looks at him. Typhuss looks at him. I know, Rene just needs to cool off Typhuss says as he looks at Oliver. Felicity turns to them. Hey she's awake Felicity says as she looks at them. They walk over to Earth-52 Laurel as she stirs and starts to freak out a bit as Typhuss calms her down. Laurel, its all right, you are safe here Typhuss says as he looks at Earth-52 Laurel.